


Finger-Exercises

by applecameron



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-25
Updated: 2003-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And how long have you been <i>the</i> doctor?" came the inquiry, finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger-Exercises

"Name?"

"The Doctor."

She looked at him, level gaze threatening something vague but possibly painful. Or at least frustrating. Like dealing with a bureacracy. Oh, but wait, he was already doing that.

" _Full_ name?"

He smiled winsomely, all charming smile and hair and eyes. Brushed a piece of imaginary lint off his dark velvet coat. " _The_. Doctor."

She looked hot and annoyed, face a little red in the light of sunset. Her office had west-facing windows. Hers was the face of a woman who desperately needed an escaped patient in the middle of the night, to run around, wreak some havoc, rattle a few cages -- literally and figuratively. Good exercise.

Well, Sam was waiting was for his signal. One flick of a wrist, and all heaven might just bust loose. It was a pleasant moment to contemplate. All a diversion, of course, wheels turning within wheels.

"There are many things larger on the inside than out." He commented mildly.

She ignored the remark.

"And how long have you been _the_ doctor?" came the inquiry, finally.

"Oh, my. For _ever_." The Doctor removed his watch and pondered the time for a moment. "But don't quote me on that."

The nurse bent her head to make a checkmark on her paper, he flashed the watch face like a mirror, and the game was afoot.

THE END


End file.
